Unlikely Disguise
by Lupona
Summary: Leftover Chinese takeout, an empty apartment... and the job of her dreams? For Sango, life's about to take a wonderful turn. Too bad it comes with the secretary from hell... literally.


_Unlikely Disguise_

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of Rumiko Takashi's work. If I did, I wouldn't bother writing this, now would I? --_

_A/N: Presenting the first chapter of Unlikely Disguise! D **I'm sorry it's so short, the rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise.** Anyways, enjoy, and I hope you reiew! (Remember, the only reason I post on this site is to get a bit of feedback.)_

Chapter 1: Alone

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!  
'Tis the season to be jolly!  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!  
Don we now our gay apparel!

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la!  
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol!  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!"

The jovial tune drifted from the snow-covered streets to Sango's open apartment window, interrupting her Christmas Eve feast for one of Chinese take-out, which she had just fished from the fridge and heated.

Heaving a small sigh, she stepped to the glass pane and stared down at the group of young carolers, a small smile sparking on her full lips, as well as in deep mahogany eyes.

Tucking a long, silky lock of dark strands behind one ear, she quickly slid the window shut, almost looking as if she regretted the action when their cheerful voices faded. Returning to the small, foldout table where she had been eating, Sango hesitated before grabbing the food filled plate and carrying it to her dull brown couch, the aged springs creaking plaintively as she sunk down onto it.

Kirara, her faithful feline, leapt up to lay comfortably beside her mistress, rewarded with a small bit of greasy chicken.

Snatching the remote from its place upon a beat-up coffee table, the young woman flipped through a few channels before settling on the news.

She sat hugging her knees to her chest, which was clad in a large black sweatshirt, with one hand. The edges of her light blue flared jeans were torn and scuffed, the size one too big for her slender frame.

Depositing the still delicious morsels in her mouth with a pair of cheap, wooden chopsticks, Sango only spared a small amount of attention to watch a man with hair plugs and a false smile present the weather report for that night, her thoughts directed upon other topics.

And along with her mind drifted a listless gaze, trailing slowly over the stacks of fabrics set beside and around a table just large enough for the sewing machine on it. A few dress forms took up what free space was left of her living room, garbed in half finished creations.

"I guess this is as good as it's gonna get." The young woman muttered, letting out a deep breathe as her brows furrowed in remembrance.

_Two pairs of fairly cheap high heels clicked slowly over glassy, stone tiled flooring, the two women struggling with large shopping bags and smoothies. They paused for a moment, eyeing a store in temptation._

"_No, Sango, we shouldn't." one of them said reluctantly, her blue eyes dancing in both amusement and remorse._

"_Yeah, I'll have trouble coming up with this month's rent as it is, thanks to you." Sango countered jokingly, making her friend giggle and reply sternly._

"_Oh, come on, you have to admit it, you had fun." It was true. Sango rarely smiled and laughed as much as she did in the crowded walkways of a mall. But her meager income limited these shopping trips to the occasional few. _

_The two soon continued on, heading for the nearest exit, when Sango's steps faltered, pausing to stare blankly at the sign hanging inside an unlit and empty corner store. The words 'Space For Rent' were printed across it in red. _

_She gave a start, surprised by the hand that gently touched her shoulder, turning to see the kindly face of Kagome._

"_Don't worry, Sango… you'll find a way… you always do." But despite the reassuring words, she wasn't so sure. _

Sango was quickly pulled from her reverie by the ringing of a phone, stretching out across the length of her sofa to snatch it from the end table.

"Hello?"

"…Yes, of course I'm alone, Kagome."

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down!" each comment was accompanied by a pause as the girl on the other line chattered hastily. A groan was soon pulled from her throat, face twisting into a deep scowl.

"Not another one of your parties!"

"… No, I will not think about it!"

"…Because they're boring, formal, and require me to wear something uncomfortable." For the next minute or so, Sango could barely edge a word in, and she ended the conversation with a sigh, relenting and saying she'd give it a chance.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please review!  



End file.
